Love Is Always The Cure
by TeamPeetaMaddEmilyRK
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is the daughter of the famous baker. She has two brothers. Aley- An abusive boy if you get onto his bad side, but naturally over-protective and sweet, her younger brother Ryan. Only 5 months old. Katniss Everdeen has been in love with Peeta Mellark since he sung infront of their class. What happens when she finds out the truth of Peeta's home life?
1. Love Is Always The Cure

Katniss Everdeen is the daughter of the famous Baker.. She has two brothers, Aley- An abusive boy if you get onto his bad side, but naturally over-protective and sweet, her younger brother, Ryan. Only 5 months old. Katniss Everdeen has been in love with Peeta Mellark since he sung infront of their class. What happens when she finds out the truth of Peeta's home life? 


	2. Chapter 1

_**KATNISS**_

"RUSTY! RUSTY WHERE ARE YOU?!" I hear Aley shout, I peek my head around the cornor and i see him. Peeta Mellark. His blonde hair falling across his scarred forehead, and his piercing grey eyes, I see him kneel down infront of Rusty,

"Hey, boy. Are you lost?" He asks, checking for a name tag,

"Oh, it seems your owner has forgot your collar" He says, stroking him, He licks Peeta's hand and waggles his tail,

"You like me? Your the first" Peeta says, that's when Aley storming round,

"HEY! THAT MY FUCKING DOG! YOU STOLE IT DIDN'T YOU?! WELL? ANSWER ME YOU POOR PIECE OF SHIT!" He screams, Peeta doesn't look offeneded... He looks used to it..

"I didn't take it, it cam-" He starts,

"SAVE YOUR CRAP!" Aley shouts, He raises his fist to Peeta. He again seems used to this. Aley's fist meets Peeta's nose, making it pour, Aley's fist ten meets his jaw then his stomach,

"NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Aley shouts and pushes Peeta to the ground,

"GET OUT OF MY SITE, ASSHOLE!" Aley screams, Peeta grabs a small backpack and scurries off, or try's, holding his stomach, i step around,

"He didn't take Rusty" I say, Aley turns around

"What happened then, Kat?" He asks, calm as can be.

"Peeta was stood there, the Rusty approached him and Peeta looked on his collar, for his name and owner and Rusty liked him," I say

"Peeta? Peeta Mellark?" He asks, I nod,

"Your crush?" He asks, I growl,

"YES!" I say, I storm off in the direction I came from, I run past a few alleys, I turn down one when his blonde hair catches my eye, I hear him gasping for air. He looks worse than after Aley. It's obvious someone else has hit him,

"Peeta? Are you alright?" I ask, standing near him, he looks at me almost lovingly,

"I'm f-f-fine" He says between gasps,

"Why are you out here?" I ask, kneeling down next to him,

"I live out here," He says, I gasp,

"Why?" I ask,

"My mother doesn't want me... Anymore" He whimpers,

"Come back to my house, we have a spare bed," I say, trying to pull him up,

"I'll get into more trouble." He states,

"Why?" I question

"For asking for help" He crys,

"There's nothing wron-"

"TO HER THERE IS! EVERYTHING I DO IS WRONG IN SOME WAY!" He shouts, shoving his hands over his head and sobbing,

"Please Peeta? I can't sleep knowing your outside," I say, he raises his eyebrow,

"Its as if you almost care about me.. You'd be the second," He says, looking into my eyes,

"Prim the first?" I ask, he nods and I drag him up,

"Come on," I sy, and we walk towards the bakery hand-in-hand, Peeta moves our hands backwards and forewords swinging our hands, we pull apart out hands when we reach the bakery,

"MOM?!" I shout, she rushes out,

"Peeta? What are you doing here?" She asks, I whisper it in her ear,

"The only spare bit of bed we have is in Katniss' bed" She snickers with a wink, I feel the heat in my cheeks rise, 'The boy I love is sleeping in the same bed as me' I scream in my head,

"Are you sure? I can easil-" Peeta starts,

"Noncence!" She says and ushers us upstairs,

"Do you want me in your bed? Or shall I sleep on the floor?" He asks, blushing violently,

"My bed's massive, I'm sure we will be fine" I say, I enter the closet and find a knee-length nightgown, quick thickish since it's almost November,

"Do you want to change now?" I ask, he gawfs,

"You dont change for bed?" I asks, he shakes his head,

"I only have three outfits," He says, looking down,

"I'll get some of my brothers" I say, heading out, he grabs my arm,

"I'll be alright" He says, i shake my head,

"He owe's you that" I say and he gasps, realisig who it was, I rush into Aley's room,

"Al, open up!" I say, he opens the door,

"What?!" He snarls, I grab some bottoms and head back into my room, I find Peeta looking at a photo, once he see's me, he shoves it into his back-pack,

"Who's that?" I ask, he looks down,

"It's my father" He says, I raise my eye-brow,

"He died in the mine explosion when I was 11" He says a tear runs down his cheek, I hand him the bottoms, and he heads into the closet and comes back out with no top on, I find myself admiring his eight-pack. I climb under the covers, so does Peeta, but he edges towards the corner, I put on my tv on and a cartoon movie comes on, called 'The Simpsons; The Movie' Peeta and I watch it, I look at Peeta, who is going to fall out of the bed,

"Come closer, I'm not going to bite" I say, I grip his hand and pull him towards me. We get a little closer then it happens. He kisses me. At first I'm stiff, then I kiss back, and he pulls away,

"I'm sorry" He says, blushing, I grin hugely,

"It was fine" I say, I snuggle onto Peeta's chest, and I fall alseep.

I promise to one day tell Peeta how I feel.

I promise to find out about Peeta's home life.

I promise to be his friend.

I promise when ever be is on the streets.. He has somewhere to stay.

I promise to help him and Prim through their home and kick the pebbles,

"RUSTY! RUSTY WHERE ARE YOU?!" I hear Aley shout, I peek my head around the cornor and i see him. Peeta Mellark. His blonde hair falling across his scarred forehead, and his piercing grey eyes, I see him kneel down infront of Rusty,

"Hey, boy. Are you lost?" He asks, checking for a name tag,

"Oh, it seems your owner has forgot your collar" He says, stroking him, He licks Peeta's hand and waggles his tail,

"You like me? Your the first" Peeta says, that's when Aley storming round,

"HEY! THAT MY FUCKING DOG! YOU STOLE IT DIDN'T YOU?! WELL? ANSWER ME YOU POOR PIECE OF SHIT!" He screams, Peeta doesn't look offeneded... He looks used to it..

"I didn't take it, it cam-" He starts,

"SAVE YOUR CRAP!" Aley shouts, He raises his fist to Peeta. He again seems used to this. Aley's fist meets Peeta's nose, making it pour, Aley's fist ten meets his jaw then his stomach,

"NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Aley shouts and pushes Peeta to the ground,

"GET OUT OF MY SITE, ASSHOLE!" Aley screams, Peeta grabs a small backpack and scurries off, or try's, holding his stomach, i step around,

"He didn't take Rusty" I say, Aley turns around

"What happened then, Kat?" He asks, calm as can be.

"Peeta was stood there, the Rusty approached him and Peeta looked on his collar, for his name and owner and Rusty liked him," I say

"Peeta? Peeta Mellark?" He asks, I nod,

"Your crush?" He asks, I growl,

"YES!" I say, I storm off in the direction I came from, I run past a few alleys, I turn down one when his blonde hair catches my eye, I hear him gasping for air. He looks worse than after Aley. It's obvious someone else has hit him,

"Peeta? Are you alright?" I ask, standing near him, he looks at me almost lovingly,

"I'm f-f-fine" He says between gasps,

"Why are you out here?" I ask, kneeling down next to him,

"I live out here," He says, I gasp,

"Why?" I ask,

"My mother doesn't want me... Anymore" He whimpers,

"Come back to my house, we have a spare bed," I say, trying to pull him up,

"I'll get into more trouble." He states,

"Why?" I question

"For asking for help" He crys,

"There's nothing wron-"

"TO HER THERE IS! EVERYTHING I DO IS WRONG IN SOME WAY!" He shouts, shoving his hands over his head and sobbing,

"Please Peeta? I can't sleep knowing your outside," I say, he raises his eyebrow,

"Its as if you almost care about me.. You'd be the second," He says, looking into my eyes,

"Prim the first?" I ask, he nods and I drag him up,

"Come on," I sy, and we walk towards the bakery hand-in-hand, Peeta moves our hands backwards and forewords swinging our hands, we pull apart out hands when we reach the bakery,

"MOM?!" I shout, she rushes out,

"Peeta? What are you doing here?" She asks, I whisper it in her ear,

"The only spare bit of bed we have is in Katniss' bed" She snickers with a wink, I feel the heat in my cheeks rise, 'The boy I love is sleeping in the same bed as me' I scream in my head,

"Are you sure? I can easil-" Peeta starts,

"Noncence!" She says and ushers us upstairs,

"Do you want me in your bed? Or shall I sleep on the floor?" He asks, blushing violently,

"My bed's massive, I'm sure we will be fine" I say, I enter the closet and find a knee-length nightgown, quick thickish since it's almost November,

"Do you want to change now?" I ask, he gawfs,

"You dont change for bed?" I asks, he shakes his head,

"I only have three outfits," He says, looking down,

"I'll get some of my brothers" I say, heading out, he grabs my arm,

"I'll be alright" He says, i shake my head,

"He owe's you that" I say and he gasps, realisig who it was, I rush into Aley's room,

"Al, open up!" I say, he opens the door,

"What?!" He snarls, I grab some bottoms and head back into my room, I find Peeta looking at a photo, once he see's me, he shoves it into his back-pack,

"Who's that?" I ask, he looks down,

"It's my father" He says, I raise my eye-brow,

"He died in the mine explosion when I was 11" He says a tear runs down his cheek, I hand him the bottoms, and he heads into the closet and comes back out with no top on, I find myself admiring his eight-pack. I climb under the covers, so does Peeta, but he edges towards the corner, I put on my tv on and a cartoon movie comes on, called 'The Simpsons; The Movie' Peeta and I watch it, I look at Peeta, who is going to fall out of the bed,

"Come closer, I'm not going to bite" I say, I grip his hand and pull him towards me. We get a little closer then it happens. He kisses me. At first I'm stiff, then I kiss back, and he pulls away,

"I'm sorry" He says, blushing, I grin hugely,

"It was fine" I say, I snuggle onto Peeta's chest, and I fall alseep.

I promise to one day tell Peeta how I feel.

I promise to find out about Peeta's home life.

I promise to be his friend.

I promise when ever be is on the streets.. He has somewhere to stay.

I promise to help him and Prim through their home life.


	3. Chapter 2

_**KATNISS**_

What is Peeta's home life like? Is he living a horrible life? Like it looks like? Only if I could do something to help.

I sigh, Peeta wouldn't accept anything, food nor money. He wouldn't like to seem week, like even if it pains him, he will still carry Prim on his shoulders, I walk into my closet and pick out black jeans and a red top, I tye my brown hair into a bun, I pull on my black shoes and fasten them, I pull my backpack over my shoulders and head off to school,

"I'm off!" I announce, that's when I see him. Carrying Prim on his shoulders, little did I know last night was the first time I talked to Peeta, and definitely not the last.

"Hey, Madge!" I say, walking up to her,

"So, you finally got laid then" She says, I gawf,

"No! Why would you think that?!" I ask, she shakes her head,

"Peeta leaving early hours this morning" She says, so I tell her. About, last night.

"I need to help him, but how?" I mummer,

"Prim has a goat" She says, I think about it,

"Hmm..." I say, I walk up to Peeta, who has just put Prim down.

"Hey, Peeta" I say, he turns to me, a sorrowful and jealous look in his eyes, I step closer to Peeta, which he takes back,

"What's wrong?" I ask, Peeta looks hurt,

"Your just using me, aren't you?! Because I'm poor? Your using me to get rid of your virginity!" Peeta exclaims, tears threating to leave his eyes, he blinks them away,

"I'm not using you, Peeta" I say, a tear trickling down my cheek, I wipe it away,

"That's what they all say" He says, I feel hands on my waist, I turn to find Gale. The town 'hottie' But, he has a crush on.. ME?! And, I want Peeta, Gale leans in and kisses my cheek,

"Is this the poor, un-wanted, ugly boy?" He asks, I try to move his hands. I see a tear venture down Peeta's cheek. Then, he says something that makes my heart freeze,

"I can't believe I ever thought you liked me aswell" Peeta says,


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry about these being short. These are my stories from Wattpad where my username is also TeamPeetaMaddEmilyRK. I am publishing all my stories but I have like five hundred (Not really) LOL ~Em-dogMutchergold**

I climb under the fence and find my bow and arrows,_ I told her_. I head along the path and find my snares, I pull out three dead animals and shove them into my bag, if I get a good haul, I only get slapped, then punched.. If I don't.. It's worse, some people still wonder how since I get starved and beaten, I still have muscles, I don't know either, I don't know what to say to Katniss, after last night. That felt so good. To finally kiss her lips, to hug her close to me, wanting to hold her forever. But, why would a rich kid want a scrawny poor boy like me? Anyway, she is with Gale.. Or so it seemed. _Stop it, she will never love you back! Stop fooling yourself!_ I prepare it the arrow and let it fly into a squirrel's heart, I kill two more before I see it, a Mockingjay.

Once ago, the Capitol made birds to come and spy on Rebels, Jabberjaya was there name, and they would copy a full conversation and pass it on to the Capitol, to catch the Rebels, they soon caught on and told lies. Horrid lies. So, the Capitol let the Jabberjays die in the wild, but little did they know that the Jabberjays mated with Mockingbirds, a bird that can repeat a whole song. Mockingjays can copy a full song and repeat it for thousands of miles. Just like there genes.

I count what I have, three squirrels, five rabbits and two water-hogs, I dig up some roots, not normal roots. Katniss roots, what she was named after. My heart breaks at what she was trying to do, use me.

I fling my meat into my bag, once skinned that is, I fling my bag over my shoulder, I stash my bow and arrow in a log, I climb under the fence and head towards home, I open the door and see my mother raise a hand to Prim, I rush over and step in front of this little girl I call my sister, Prim.

"NO! STOP!" I shout, mother shoves me to the ground, I drag poor Prim with me, making my mother topple to the ground, she grips my collar and bangs my head against the metal, she grips the leather whip, it slices through my cheeks, i scream loudly, she shoves a gag in my mouth, she hits me with so many objects i can't name, she kicks me in my stomach, which still has pain from Aley, I make a muffled groan. She flings everything of mine to me, and Prim's to Prim,

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU tWORTHLESS PIECE OF SHITS! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, IF I DO! I'LL KILL YOU!" She screams, I pull Prim's coat on and I pull mine on, I grab our stuff, I pick her up and she sobs into my shoulder, Poor Prim. I run and my body screams in protest, I meet a black alley, I place Prim down and then I black out.

I climb under the fence and find my bow and arrows, I told her. I head along the path and find my snares, I pull out three dead animals and shove them into my bag, if I get a good haul, I only get slapped, then punched.. If I don't.. It's worse,  
some people still wonder how since I get starved and beaten, I still have muscles, I don't know either, I don't know what to say to Katniss, after last night. That felt so good. To finally kiss her lips, to hug her close to me, wanting to hold her forever. But, why would a rich kid want a scrawny poor boy like me? Anyway, she is with Gale.. Or so it seemed. Stop it, she will never love you back! Stop fooling yourself! I prepare it the arrow and let it fly into a squirrel's heart, I kill two more before I see it, a Mockingjay.


End file.
